cafelandfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
'How do I design my café?' Decorations can be found by clicking the "Decoration" button in the menu below the game screen. 'How do I make Coins faster?' Caféland customers provide you with useful tips every time they enter your café. Click on customers to learn the positive or negative comments about you café. Follow their recommendations to improve and upgrade your café. Visit your café every day to win the daily bonus. Always keep your counters full so that customers will never leave your café and they will find something to eat. Completing quests is another quick way to make more Coins in little time. Completing a quest gives you extra Coins and XP, which means you can pass a level faster. Visiting your friends helps you to earn daily rewards. 'Do I lose tips if I don't collect them?' You must collect tips if you want to add them to your totals. If you don't, they are wasted when another customer sits on that chair. Please note that a tip is an additional payment, it's not the main price of a dish. You already earn the main price anyway even if you don't collect a tip. 'How do I expand my café?' The "Expand" button is placed in the menu below, symbolized with four side arrows. On the condition that you have enough Coins or Cash for the expansion, you can do it with one click. I also hate it when the customer steals my tip. I boot them out of my café! 'How do I get more XP?' Paying daily visits to friends, collecting tips, cooking various dishes, cleaning and completing quests give you the opportunity to fill the XP bar more quickly. 'How do I fill the Popularity bar?' The Popularity bar at the top of the game screen indicates how popular your café is. You must keep the Popularity bar as full as you can to increase the customer flow. To do this, you must pay attention to customers' opinions. By clicking on customers, you can see if they have a negative opinion. Follow the tips to compensate these complaints so that you will keep the popularity bar full. 'How do I get more Hearts?' You can always buy Hearts with your Caféland Cash, clicking on the Heart indicator bar above. After each visit, you are given 1 Heart as a reward. You can also request Hearts from your friends.xD 'Can I change my personal appearance?' You can change the chef's personal appearance as well as the cashier's. Find the "Change Your Outfit" button in the menu below and click on it to see the options. 'After how much time do my dishes spoil?' When the food is ready to serve, you must send it to the counter within the cooking duration exclusive to that food. If the food is cooked in half an hour, then it means that it will be spoilt in half an hour unless you send it to the counter. 'How do I invite my friends to play the game?' You can see the "Add Friends" and "Invite" buttons in the friends chart down below the game screen. Click on any of them to choose any friend you'd like to invite. 'Why don't I get new quests?' Quests appear according to your progress. Every level gives you 2 or 3 quests. So in order to get a new quest, you must progress and pass to the next level. How do I change how the chef looks? Go to change outfit at the bottom of the screen it should have a shirt on it between the party and gift. Then click on chef then change the chef to whatever you want! Can I and how do I kick out customers that I do not like? To do this you will need to go decoration and then move their chair. Even when you move the chair back the customer will be gone.Category:Gameplay Category:Your Café